Of Different Worlds
by Froggie Lover
Summary: Finished and Reformatted. [PRZ] Adam meets the girl of his dreams, and she's got a gift for him... Besides love, that is...
1. Chapter One - Realizing Destiny

(Author's Note: I hope this story doesn't end up too strange or too hopelessly romantic for all of ya'll out there. It takes place during Zeo time, but since I'm not too big on the era, if my description of anything is wrong, just ignore it or mentally correct it. Well, here it goes!!)

**Chapter One**

The young woman sighed and leaned onto the stone railing, looking out onto the wide view of the Neola Jungle and its surroundings. Soon, her mentor approached her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
"It is time, Sorona," she said.  
Sorona turned, a lost look in her deep blue eyes. "What about Colin? What if..." She sighed. "Dulcea, why do I have to go?"  
"Colin shall be fine," Dulcea replied, looking at the sixteen-year-old boy, who lay on a side of the plateau, his short, ragged breaths racking his slim frame. "Sorona, you are the Deliverer. Your destiny is incoporated with his."  
Sorona walked over to the central fire and held a hand over the blazing inferno. She asked the question that had held her mind many nights, and the fire once again gave the same reply. It gave the image of the young man she was supposed to meet.  
"Alright. I am ready to face my destiny," Sorona said confidently.  
"Wonderful. Now, concentrate on the Power within, young one. That is how you shall make your way to Earth," Dulcea informed.  
"Yes, Dulcea."  
Sorona closed her eyes, focusing on the Power that lived within her. She soon found the green glow that was everso familiar to her. Seconds later, her body transformed into a deep green light and rocketed off of the surface of the plateau.  
"Good luck, my friend," Dulcea whispered, waving a hand at the fading light.


	2. Chapter Two - Arriving on Earth

**Chapter Two**

Sorona looked around, confused by her sudden change in surroundings. As she tried to orient herself, and figure out where she had landed, she spotted two humans walking liesurely beside a medium-sized body of water. One was female, with fairly dark skin and curly, dark hair. The other was male, with an opposite skin tone of the female and dark chocolate curls. Immeadiately, Sorona knew she had found who she was looking for. Before she could follow the pair, the green light engulfed her again.

~*~*~*~*~

Zordon of Eltar, mentor to the Power Rangers and a galactically-known sage, watched his assitant tap at the controls of the teleportation relay.  
"WAS THERE A POWER SIGNATURE WITHIN THE ENTITY THAT APPROACHED EARTH?" Zordon asked.  
"Yes," Alpha V replied. "The beam was green, indicating that it must've been a Ranger."  
Zordon sighed. Alpha could be so scatter-brained at times. "WHAT WAS THE POWER SIGNATURE, ALPHA?"  
"Ninjetti: The Hawk," Alpha replied simply, looking on a computer readout.  
Zordon's eyes widened with alarm. He hadn't heard of the Hawk Powers being used for over two thousand years. Suddenly, a green beam of light appeared in the Power Chamber, then dissapated. It revealed a young woman, standing about 5'7", with caramel brown hair and deep blue eyes. Her clothing was only a green bikini top and a white, flowing skirt that had a slit going up the front; a perfect ensemble for spring Pheadocian weather.  
"WHO ARE YOU?" Zordon inquired.  
"Sorona of Pheados. I am an apprentice of the Master Warrior, Dulcea, and I possess the Hawk Ninjetti Powers," the stranger replied.  
"YOU KNOW DULCEA? HOW HAS SHE BEEN?" Zordon asked.  
"Yes, I know her. She is well; she thinks much of the Ninjetti Warriors here on Earth," Sorona answered.  
Zordon smiled, knowing that three of his Zeo Rangers were still Ninjetti at heart. "I WOULD HOPE SHE WOULD. NOW, WHAT IS YOUR BUSINESS ON EARTH?"  
"Do you know of the missing sixth White Zeo shard?"  
"I HAVE ONLY HEARD LEGENDS. WHAT OF IT?"  
"The legends are true. And one of your Rangers is to behold its powers."  
Zordon nodded. He was almost sure of whom the beholder of the lost Zeo shard was. "LET ME CALL UPON HIM. I KNOW EXACTLY OF WHOM YOU SPEAK OF. ALPHA, TELEPORT HIM IN."  
"Yes, Zordon," Alpha responded, taking once more to the teleportation relay.

~*~*~*~*~

Tommy Oliver sat next to his fellow Zeo Ranger, Katherine Hillard. He had just finished sparring with Rocky DeSantos, also one on the Ranger team.  
"Hey Kat," he greeted.  
"Hello," she replied in her Australian accent.  
"Man, Mondo's attack last time took alot out of me. Who knew that guy could throw out things like that?"  
Kat shrugged, not knowing an answer. Suddenly, Tommy's communicator went of, indicating a message from their mentor.  
"Tommy here, what's up?" he asked.  
^Teleport to the Power Chamber immeadiately,^ Alpha's voice commanded.  
"I read. Tommy out."  
He exchanged a nod with Kat and found a secluded part of the Youth Center and teleported into the Rangers' headquarters.  
"Zordon, what is it?" Tommy asked.  
Before he could get an answer, he spotted Sonora, and was taken by her beauty.  
"Who are you?" he stammered.  
"Sonora of Pheados. And you?"  
"Tommy Oliver. The Red Zeo Ranger."  
Sonora closed her eyes and used her telepathic ability to search the young man's soul. "The Falcon," she whispered.  
"Huh? The Falcon? Boy, you sure are lost in the Power department. I haven't been the Falcon in almost three months."  
Sonora chuckled and turned to Zordon. "How naive your Rangers are, Zordon."  
Tommy raised his eyebrows in shock at the woman's boldness. "Naive?"  
"Yes. You do not even know that no matter what, the Ninjetti will always be with you."  
"Oh."  
Zordon cleared his throat, getting the attention of Sonora and Tommy. "SONORA, IS THIS THE ONE YOU WERE LOOKING FOR?" he asked.  
Sonora looked over Tommy again. "No," she answered. "The one I search for wears black, as it being the signature color of the Frog. He also possesses the Green Zeo shard. I think I saw him, before you teleported me here."  
"Adam," Zordon and Tommy said in unison.  
"TELEPORT HIM IN IMMEADIATELY."


	3. Chapter Three - Captured

**Chapter Three**

Adam Park walked into the Juice Bar and sat down at the bar, Tanya Sloan not far behind him. They talked for a few minutes before Ernie brought them their usual drinks. After he had walked away, Adam's communicator gave the familiar six-tone beep. Adam sighed, having just finished a mission the night before.  
"What is it, Zordon?" he asked, speaking into his communicator.  
^ADAM, YOU MUST COME TO THE COMMAND CENTER IMMEADIATELY,^ Zordon requested.  
"Right. Adam out."

A green teleportation beam appeared in the silent Power Chamber. After it faded, Adam stood in its place, already facing Zordon.  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
"ADAM, MEET SORONA. SHE IS FROM PHEADOS, AND SHE IS HERE ON EARTH TO GIVE YOU A PART OF YOUR DESTINY."  
Adam turned to Sorona, and his world seemed to stop. Everything froze; it was as if they were the only two people in the room. Sorona smiled; this was exactly the man she was looking for.  
Before either could utter a word to the other, three teleportation beams suddenly appeared within the Power Chamber. When the lights faded, three teens stood, quietly watching the scene.  
Rocky tried to hold in his laughter as Adam and Sorona continued to gaze into each other's eyes. He walked up to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Yo, man, I think she wants her face back now," Rocky laughed.  
Adam glared at the Blue Ranger, then turned back to Sorona, a slight blush forming on his cheeks.  
"Um, sorry about that," he stammered.  
"Don't be," she replied, smiling.  
Adam smiled back, then turned around to everyone else. He caught Tanya giving him a look that he couldn't quite read, but he knew it wasn't good. Kat was smiling a bit, in spite of Tanya's expression.  
Zordon cleared his throat, grabbing everyone's attention. Before he could speak, the Yellow Zeo Ranger stepped in front of Sorona, a bit angered.  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
"Sorona. I'm from Pheados, a planet where an ancient power, called Ninjetti, is kept. But I'm here due to different circumstances."  
"So you're an alien? Alright; what do you want with Earth?"  
"SHE HAS OFFICIAL BUSINESS HERE, TANYA. SORONA HAS IN HER POSSESSION, THE SIXTH MISSING ZEO SHARD. WHEN CHARGED POSITIVELY, IT'S SIGNATURE COLOR IS WHITE. TO CALL UPON IT'S POWERS, ITS USER WOULD CALL IT THE SIXTH ZEO SHARD. BUT, IF IT IS CHARGED NEGATIVELY, IT'S SIGNATURE COLOR IS BLACK. ITS USER WOULD CALL IT THE FOURTH ZEO SHARD."  
"What about the Green Zeo shard? Isn't that the fourth one?" Adam asked with a voice of concern.  
"It is. But, according to all of the ancient prophecies and legends, when the Black Zeo shard is used, it is usually done so by the user of the Green Zeo shard. So, it doesn't really matter. But, at times, there is the need for someone else to use the Green; sometimes, the power of both shards is overwhelming," Sorona replied.  
"CAUSING THE NEED FOR SOMEONE ELSE TO USE THE GREEN SHARD."  
"Oh," Adam whispered.  
"But I'm sure you can handle both. If you can handle both the Frog Ninjetti Powers, and the powers of the Green Zeo shard, then you can handle the White Zeo shard."  
"Ninjetti? Huh?!"  
Sorona giggled at the look of confusion on Adam's face. "You still are the Frog. Can't you still feel the presence inside of you?"  
Adam closed his eyes for a moment. Seconds later, he saw the black glow inside of him that he had known of many times before.  
"Yeah... I'm still the Frog!"  
Sorona placed a hand on his shoulder. "And you shall always be the Frog."  
"Are you Ninjetti?" Rocky asked.  
"Yes; I am the Hawk, Ape."  
"Wait," Kat interupted, venturing further into the Power Chamber. "If Tommy, Rocky, and Adam are still the Falcon, Ape, and Frog, who's the Crane?"  
Sorona closed her blue eyes again and searched the room for the Power energy of the Crane. She opened her eyes upon sensing nothing, then closed them again in frustration. Adam could tell something was wrong, and was the first to speak up.  
"Sorona, what is it?" he asked.  
She opened her eyes and saw concern in Adam's dark chocolate orbs. "I can't find anything."  
"YOU MIGHT FIND SOMETHING IF YOU BROADEN YOUR SEARCH."  
Sorona looked up at Zordon. "I shall try." She closed her eyes again and did as Zordon told her. On one side, she saw a vast blueness, and on the other she saw only brown and secure structures. There was a faint pink glow, which her mind followed. Once she reached the source, she looked upon a mental map of Earth and located the energy signature there. It was on a peninsula across the continent from her current location. Sorona opened her eyes and once again saw the Power Chamber, and the concerned face of Adam.  
"Did you find it?" he asked.  
"Yes. It was on a peninsula, far from here; all the way across the continent actually. Plus there was the normal reading from Eltar, but I was only looking on Earth."  
"So I'm not the Crane," Kat whispered.  
"ELTAR?" Zordon asked.  
"Yes. That is where Gentilia, the first Crane, now resides. She shall forever hold the Power because she's immortal."  
"AH. I REMEMBER NOW. AND WILHELM?"  
"He is there as well. The Crane could never live without the Falcon, and vice-versa."  
Then, all eyes turned to Tommy. His gaze was to the ground at Sorona's words.  
"You're wrong," he whispered.  
Sorona walked over to him. "How am I wrong?"  
"My girlfriend was Kim Hart, the Crane, and she broke up with me."  
She sighed. "That is only because she wishes you happiness, even if it is not with her. I may not know much about the amorous ways of life, but I know that no Crane would ever stop loving her Falcon."  
Tanya moved over to Sorona upon seeing tears drift down Kat's face. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she demanded.  
"What?" Sorona asked, confused.  
"You heard me! First you come here, with probable full intent on stealing my boyfriend, and then you go and mess up my best friend's relationship! Now, what the hell do you think you're doing?! You can't just come to Earth with some supposed lost Zeo shard and expect to be bowed down to!" Tanya exclaimed.  
"I don't expect anything! Well, actually, I would expect that Rangers wouldn't act so irrationally and wouldn't jump to conclusions," Sorona replied calmly.  
"Same here," Rocky chuckled.  
Tanya went to give him a good punch in the jaw, but Adam held her arm in the attempt to complete the motion. Tanya turned to Adam with defiant eyes. As soon as their gazed met, she lost all resolve she had had the moment before.  
"Tanya, calm down," he said, his voice monotone.  
She dropped her hand and switched her gaze to Sorona. "You know, I'm sorry for what I said, but I still don't like you."  
Sorona sighed and backed away. She closed her eyes and teleported out of the Power Chamber. If Zordon had shoulders, they would've sunk as he frowned. If Alpha V had a face, it would've been in a frown as well. Everyone else, except for Adam, glared at Tanya. A second later, a gold teleportation beam appeared. It faded to reveal Jason Scott.  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
"You just missed Adam's new love interest," Rocky laughed.  
Jason raised his eyebrows and looked to Tommy. The Red Zeo Ranger nodded. Jason laughed, but stopped upon seeing Tanya's expression.

~*~*~*~*~

Sorona walked beside the lake, the water calming her. On Pheados, whenever she was upset or frustrated, she would always go to the beach to sort out her thoughts.  
_This lake will have to do._  
Suddenly, metal beings jumped out in front of her. She took a defensive stance, desperately tyring to remember the fighting skills Dulcea had taught her. A few moments after, the beings attacked. Sorona tried her best to fight them off, but there were too many of them. In her struggle, each being had managed to block or restrain the seventeen-year-old Pheadocian. Once they had the confirmation of her capture, they disappeared in a flash of silver light.


	4. Chapter Four - Rediscovering the Past

**Chapter Four**

The alarms of the Power Chamber screeched to a full extent. Everyone turned to Zordon expectantly.  
"What has the Machine Empire done this time?" Jason asked.  
"I AM NOT SURE. ALPHA, BRING UP THE IMAGE ON THE VIEWING GLOBE."  
"Right away, Zordon," Alpha answered.  
Seconds later, the image appeared on the Viewing Globe. It showed Sorona trying to fight the Machine Empire's footsoldiers, Cogs.  
"Thanks, Tanya. Now Sorona's been captured," Rocky said, glaring at the Yellow Zeo Ranger.  
"It's not my fault she's a bitch," Tanya replied.  
Zordon sighed quietly. "RANGERS, WE MUST WORK TOGETHER DURING THIS TIME IN ORDER TO GET SORONA BACK. LUCKILY, BEFORE SHE TELEPORTED OUT, SORONA LEFT THE WHITE ZEO SHARD IN OUR HANDS. "  
"Meaning Adam can take on the Powers of it before anything else happens. Ay-yi-yi!" Alpha exclaimed.  
Adam shook his head. "No. I can't. We have to get Sorona back first."

~*~*~*~*~

King Mondo walked into the prison cells of the Machine Skybase. One of the guards directed him to the cell where his newest prisoner was being kept.  
"Ah, a new one..." Mondo said to himself.  
"Who are you?" the prisoner asked.  
"I am King Mondo, ruler of the Machine Empire. And you?"  
"Sorona of Pheados. I am apprentince to the Dulcea."  
Mondo cackled. "That witch teaches now? What is your profession?"  
"I am training to be Master Warrior when Dulcea steps down," Sorona replied.  
"She is immortal, you fool. She will never step down."  
"Only if she cannot serve as Master Warrior. In example, if she has to go to Eltar to help defend the universe from the likes of you."  
Mondo raised his metal fist and struck Sorona in the face. Tears ran down her face from the pain and the recognition of blood, but she didn't cry out. Dulcea had taught her to be strong in situations like these.  
"You shall not talk to me in such a way so long as you reside in this prison," Mondo declared, backing out of the cell.  
He turned and walked out of the cold cellar and left Sorona alone with only the guards and other prisoners.

~*~*~*~*~

Adam looked around the Power Chamber restlessly. "Has anything been found?"  
"UNFORTUNATELY, THE MACHINE SKYBASE HAS A SHIELD AROUND IT, SO THE SCANNERS CANNOT PICK UP SORONA'S POWER SIGNATURE IF SHE WAS THERE."  
"Damn it," Adam whispered, leaning on a console and sinking to the ground in front of it.  
Rocky came to sit beside him and rested a hand on his friend's shoulder.  
"Adam, we'll get her back. It's not like they killed her up there or anything," he said in attempt of comfort.  
The Green Zeo Ranger glared at Rocky. "You never know."  
Rocky winced. Suddenly, two beams of light appeared in the Power Chamber. One was a dim blue, the other a dim yellow. When the lights faded, they revealed Billy Cranston and Aisha Campbell.  
"Aisha?" Rocky asked, getting up from his seat.  
"Yeah; it's me. Who did you expect? Halle Berry?" Aisha replied.  
Rocky laughed and hugged his old friend tightly. The two remained in the embrace for a moment longer than friendly, then they parted, each blushing a bit.  
"So, Ish, what are you doing here?" Adam asked, still sitting on the floor.  
"I came as soon as I heard there was trouble. I don't know what's going on exactly, so could anyone fill me in?" Aisha replied. She looked around the room.  
Tanya avoided the former Yellow Ranger's gaze, Kat exchanged a nervous glance with Tommy, and Adam's eyes were focused on the floor. Aisha turned to Rocky, seemingly the only one that would answer her question.  
"Yes, I would also like to know what's going on," Billy said impatiently.  
Then, Jason walked out of the shadows of the Power Chamber. "Well, this girl came here. She's from Pheados; her name's Sorona. She came here to give Adam some sort of Power. Well, she left and then got captured by Mondo."  
Rocky nodded. "Yeah. She knows Dulcea, and we're still Ninjetti. So, hey, you're not completely powerless after all. That includes you, Billy."  
"Dulcea?" Aisha asked incrediously. "What's her relation to Dulcea?"  
"SORONA IS DULCEA'S APPRENTINCE, AISHA."  
"Oh wow."  
"Wait a minute," Billy said. "How are we still Ninjetti? The Power Coins were destroyed. Which is why we became the Zeo Rangers; well, except for me."  
"THE NINJETTI POWERS ARE QUITE DIFFERENT FROM THE MORPHIN POWERS, BILLY. EVEN IF ONE'S COIN IS DESTROYED, THAT DOES NOT MEAN ONE'S FAITH IN THE POWER IS. AS LONG AS YOU BELIEVE YOU ARE APART OF THE POWER, THE POWER REMAINS WITH YOU."  
"Do you wish to test the theory?" Billy asked.  
"IT WOULD BE WISE TO KNOW IF IT IS MORE THAN JUST A THEORY."  
"Good..." Billy turned back to the other Rangers. "Can I say that it's Morphin time?"  
"I think that it's my job, Bill. It's Morphin Time: Ninjetti!" Tommy said.  
"The Wolf!"  
"The Bear!"  
"The Ape!"  
"The Falcon!"  
A second later, the four once again donned the Ninjetti armor. They were shocked, but pleased. They pulled down their masks and smiled at Zordon.  
"Hey, Sorona was right. Wait a minute," Rocky commented.  
He looked down to Adam, whom was still sitting, not paying attention to the happenings around him. Rocky frowned; he hated seeing his friend in distress.  
"Adam," Rocky said, shaking the still-Frog Ninjetti out of his reverie.  
"Huh?" Adam asked.  
"Check it out! We're Ninjetti! Sorona wasn't kidding around!"  
Adam's gazed dropped again at the mention of the Pheadocian's name. He couldn't help but blame himself for her predicament. _If only I'd stopped myself... Then Tanya wouldn't have gotten mad; and then Sorona would still be here, rather than captured by the Machine Empire._  
"ADAM, DO NOT BLAME YOURSELF FOR THIS SITUATION. SORONA SHALL MAKE IT OUT FINE. IF SHE IS AS STRONG AS I THINK SHE IS, SHE SHALL LIVE TO SEE HER HOME PLANET AGAIN," Zordon reassured.  
Adam looked up at his mentor and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Yeah."  
"Come on, Froggie. Be your animal spirit again," Aisha said with a smile.  
Adam shook his head. "Okay... The Frog!"  
Rocky grinned to see Adam suited up in the Frog Ninjetti uniform again. Tanya walked up to her boyfriend and laid a hand on his shoulder. She gave him a once-over and smiled softly.  
"Ya know, I think that you might just look better in black than in green," she said.  
Her comment caused laughter to ring throughout the Power Chamber.


	5. Chapter Five - Reflections and Planning

**Chapter Five**

Sorona felt a shiver run through her as she sat in the Machine Skybase's cold, damp prison. She closed her eyes and felt the sudden presence of the Frog, Ape, Bear, Wolf, and Falcon.  
_They rediscovered their powers. They must have to go into battle. I wish I could help them, but instead I'm stuck in this damned prison._  
She sighed, wishing to the gods that she was able to teleport. But she soon realized that things would be easier if she didn't hope for things that weren't possible at the moment. Her thoughts trailed to the young man whose destiny was entwined with hers. His dark eyes, his jet black curls, and his smile that would forever be imprinted in her mind.  
"Adam Park," Sorona whispered. _I've never felt so much for one person in such a short time. Not even my love for Colin could compare to the feelings that I have for Adam._  
Sorona sighed again, her thoughts trailing away from Adam and to the son of a great shaman, Colin. They had met as children, and grown up together. When she was fifteen, Colin had admitted deep feelings for her, and the pairing was complete with Sorona's return of those feelings. Even though her heart now yearned for Adam, someone she couldn't have, Sorona still worried about Colin. Before she had left for Earth, Colin was in a horrible state. A new enemy had appeared on Pheados and had nearly shot Colin to death with a strange power.  
"Whoever he was, he'll pay. Regardless of other love's, Colin is still my friend," Sorona whispered. "Neolasa may be his father, and the first to find the bastard, but I am the one who shall get vengeance first."

~*~*~*~*~

Adam sighed as he let his Ninjetti armor fade away. "Guys, I think we should just storm the Skybase and be done with it. I mean, the sooner we have Sorona back, the better."  
"THAT CANNOT BE DONE, ADAM. WE WOULD BE ESCALATING THE SITUATION. WHICH, AS YOU KNOW, IS AGAINST RANGER CODE."  
"I know it is, Zordon... But Mondo already escalated the situation by capturing Sorona," Adam contested.  
"I think if we have a plan, we can do this," Tommy said.  
Zordon considered Adam and Tommy's words, then nodded. "I SUPPOSE YOU ARE RIGHT. IF WE FOLLOW A PLAN, THEN I SUPPOSE WE CAN SAVE SORONA WITHOUT ANY CAUSALTIES."  
"Yeah."


	6. Chapter Six - The Rescue

**Chapter Six**

Sorona was shaken out of her thoughts as she heard the clang of metal footsteps against the stone floor. She looked up and saw three Cogs standing in front of her. One of them motioned for her to follow after the cell door had been opened. Sorona followed uneasily. The group walked into the upper levels of the Machine Skybase. Sorona felt her stomach drop as she found herself in the Machine Court throne room.  
"Ah," Mondo said. "The prisoner is here. Good work Cogs."  
"What are you going to do with her, father?" Prince Sprocket asked.  
_Brat_, Sorona thought.  
"Kill her. She is a friend of those pesky Power Rangers, and destroying her will bring them to their knees!" Mondo exclaimed.  
"But, my dear, shouldn't we use her as a ransom, maybe?" Queen Machina asked.  
"This is a more efficient way. Quicker, if you will. We cannot fail. Klank, hand me my sword," Mondo said.  
The robot fetched the weapon and delicately placed it in the King's hands. Two of the Cogs that had brought Sorona from the dungeon pushed her to her knees. Her head was bent, giving Mondo a perfect place to decapitate the young woman. Mondo held the sword above his head and cackled cruelly down at Sorona.  
Suddenly, pushing aside the mounting fear in her heart, Sorona felt the presence of the Frog closer than it was before. She almost thought that the energy signature was in the throne room, but hiding in the shadows. [Adam?] she telepathically asked the signature.  
[I'm here, Sorona.] came Adam's voice in her mind, comforting and strong.  
Sorona could hear Mondo's sword coming down in its arc. [Please, Adam, hurry.]  
[Don't worry.]  
Before the sword could reach its destination, a black figure flipped out of the shawdows and spin kicked the object to the floor.  
"No!" King Mondo cried as the sword clattered to a still on the floor. He looked to the intruding warrior. "Who are you?"  
Without answering, the warrior swiftly took Sorona in his arms and ran onto the Skybase balcony.

"Tommy!" Adam cried into his communicator. "Teleport us into the Pheonix! And quick, Mondo's on our tail!"  
^Read ya loud and clear, bro,^ Tommy replied.  
A second later, Adam and Sorona disappeared from the balcony in a flash of black and green. They reappeared in a small room behind the cockpit inside Zeo Zord V.  
Adam looked down at Sorona, who was now lying on the floor, curled in a fetal position. He fought with everything he had not to break down at the sight of her in such a pained state.  
"You okay?" he managed after finding his voice.  
Sorona only nodded.  
Adam brushed his hand softly against her cheek. "I'll be back. I have to go talk to Zordon."  
Again, Sorona nodded. Adam half-smiled and stood up, walking into the cockpit moments later.   
A morphed Tommy turned. "She okay?"  
Adam nodded. "Yeah. Though, she has a really big cut on her cheek, I think she'll be alright."  
"Good. Let me open the communications so we can give Zordon a report."  
"Alright."  
Tommy tapped at the controls and Zordon's voice came over the intercom.  
"HAVE YOU SUCCESSFULLY RETRIEVED SORONA?" he asked.  
"Yes, Zordon. without any casualties as well," Adam informed.  
"WONDERFUL. HOW MUCH LONGER UNTIL YOU REACH THE POWER CHAMBER?"  
"A couple minutes," Tommy said.  
"ALL RIGHT. YOU WILL ELABORATE ON THE RESCUE THEN."  
"Yes, Zordon."  
With a beep, the communication link closed.  
"I'm gonna go back and check on Sorona," Adam said.  
"Hey, Adam?" Tommy said as Adam turned to leave.  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you love her?"  
Adam let the question hang. He had been asking himself the same thing ever since they discovered Sorona had been captured. "I shouldn't."  
"Hey, you can't help who you fall in love with," Tommy reminded.  
Adam nodded solemnly. "But, what about Tanya? I don't want to hurt her."  
"If she cares about you, she'll understand. It's like when Kim broke up with me. Because I cared about her, I decided that whatever made her happy was fine with me. I know Tanya will feel the same way about you."  
"I guess. Thanks man," Adam said.  
"No problemo." Tommy grinned underneath his helmet as Adam walked back into the small room.  
Adam looked down on Sorona, who was now sitting up, her knees drawn up to her chest, with her skirt perfectly covering her legs. He sat down beside her and sighed.  
She looked at him. "What did Zordon say?"  
"Not much. Um, listen, Sorona-"  
"Adam, don't. You're with Tanya, and I respect that. I couldn't come between you guys."  
Adam frowned. "But you're the one I love, Sorona. I know that I've only known you for maybe a few hours, but I feel so drawn towards you. A feeling that I know is love."  
He placed a loving hand on her face and stroked her cheek softly. Sorona sighed from underneath his touch. Adam raised an eyebrow as he noticed the large cut across her right cheek.  
"What happened?" he asked, lightly touching the cut.  
"Let's just say, a not-so-friendly confrontation with King Mondo." She laughed. "He talked about Dulcea, so I bad-mouthed him, and got what was coming to me."  
"Man, that's something Rocky would do. I can't believe you stood up to Mondo like that," Adam said.  
Sorona smiled. "Well, a certain little frog gave me the courage."  
Adam wrapped an arm around her waist, returning the grin. Sorona's body relaxed as Adam led her lips to his. When they kissed, a surge of love and passion rushed through both of their bodies. In Adam's embrace, Sorona had never felt such a need for someone or as much passion before.  
They parted, feeling the definite need to breathe.  
"Sorona?" Adam asked.  
Sorona looked up, a smile playing across her face. "Yes?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."


	7. Chapter Seven - Accepting the Crystal

**Chapter Seven**

Tanya looked up as Sorona, Adam, and Tommy teleported into the Power Chamber from the Zord Hangar. Adam was in his Ninjetti uniform, Tommy was in his Zeo uniform sans-helmet, and Sorona was unmorphed, but Tanya noticed that there was no longer a slit going up her skirt. _An attempt to be conservative._  
"I SEE THAT YOU MADE IT BACK SAFELY," Zordon said.  
"Yes, Zordon. Though, Mondo did give us a run for our money," Tommy laughed.  
Zordon nodded. "I SUPPOSE THAT HE WOULD'VE."  
Sorona looked around the Power Chamber, taking in the expressions of the six Rangers that had waited for Adam and Tommy's return. She sensed that none of them had been waiting for her. Sorona knew that she wasn't that important, even if she had come to Earth to give Adam a Power.  
"...But no one got hurt, not even Mondo," Tommy said.  
"SORONA, IS THIS ALL TRUE?"  
Sorona looked up at the great sage, confused. "Is what true?"  
Zordon sighed. He wasn't frustrated with the young Pheadocian. Being an empath and a telepath, he knew that Sorona had a lot on her mind.  
Tanya snickered. "He was talking about how you got rescued from Mondo. He asked if all that had happened was true. Weren't you listening?"  
Sorona bit her tongue to hold back the snide remark that was threatening to come out. "I guess my mind was elsewhere."  
"Sorona, what have I told you about not listening? It can get you in a lot of trouble," said a voice from the other side of the Power Chamber.  
Sorona turned. "Dulcea? What are you doing here?"  
Dulcea walked up to Sorona and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I was quite worried about you, young one. I know that Mondo is quite a formidable foe. I honestly thought for a moment that you wouldn't make it out alive."  
"Well, I'm here."  
[And who, might I ask, do I owe the honor of your rescue? Tommy? He seems to be taking credit for it.] Dulcea 'pathed to Sorona.  
[All the Falcon did was provide transportation. In all honesty...] Sorona's eyes darted to Adam. [A certain little Frog came to my rescue.]  
[Ah. You know that he's with Tanya, correct?]  
Sorona nodded. [Yes. I don't intend to break them up either.]  
[Don't worry. Did I ever tell you of a prophecy about the destinies of the Frog and the Hawk?]  
Dulcea smiled, as Sorona looked confused. [What prophecy?]  
[The one that says, 'So long as the love is strong and true, then the quiet Frog and the watchful Hawk are destined as eternal soulmates.']  
[Eternal?] Sorona nearly choked on the word, even though she didn't have to open her mouth for Dulcea to hear her.  
Dulcea nodded. A chuckle could be heard from Zordon's tube as Sorona's jaw dropped.  
"YES, ETERNAL, SORONA," he said.  
"But, wouldn't that involve being immortal?" Sorona asked.  
"Hello, my name is Sorona, my favorite color is clear," Tanya laughed. She walked over to Sorona, and blew sharply into her ear. Sorona turned, confused. "Thought you could use a refill."  
Zordon frowned. Rocky rolled his eyes as he stood next to Aisha, an arm wrapped around her waist.  
"That was childish, Tanya," he said.  
Aisha nodded. "It was, girl."  
"Jealously doesn't do much for you. Neither does anger," Kat advised.  
"And you're not mad at her? I mean, all that she said about you and Tommy..." Tanya objected.  
"I was only stating what I saw at first glance. But, not all prophecies are true," Sorona said. "They can be defied every now and then."  
"That would be correct," Dulcea agreed.  
"But she's right. I can't compare to Kim, and I know it. It's all right, I'm not mad," Kat said.  
Sorona smiled. "Thank you, Katherine. Now, if the Crane and Falcon are following tradition - as expected - then the second pure destiny pairing should be as well." She cast her gaze to Rocky and Aisha. "You know, there was once a Bear and an Ape who were married only a few days after they received the Power - which was the way it was done at the time. They had four children in the sixty-two years they were married, but they hated each other. The only reason they were together was because of their dedication to the Powers."  
Rocky gulped. "That's what I call some dedication."  
Sorona nodded.  
Zordon grinned. "IT GETS WORSE, ROCKY. FOR YOU SEE, ON THE DAY THEY DIED, THEY FINALLY ADMITTED TO EACH OTHER THAT THEY HAD BEEN MADLY IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER SINCE THE DAY THEY BECAME THE APE AND THE BEAR. BUT, BOTH HAD BEEN TOO PROUD TO ADMIT THAT THE POWER HAD THAT GREAT OF AN EFFECT ON THEM."  
"Well, now see, here's the difference between now and then," Rocky said, looking from Zordon to Aisha. "I was in love with Aisha even before we became Power Rangers."  
Aisha shrieked and threw her arms around Rocky's neck. She kissed him passionately. "Knew it."  
Adam grinned and turned to Sorona. "So, have the Frog and Hawk ever had that problem?"  
Tanya noticed that as he looked at Sorona, Adam held adoration in his eyes that she had never seen when he looked at her. And as Sorona gave her reply, there was that same look of love. It was then Tanya realized that, no matter whom Adam fell in love with, she would be happy for him because she of how much she cared for him.  
"Never. The Frog and the Hawk could never hide their feelings from the other for no longer than a second," Sorona said.  
"That's sort of what I gathered from it," Adam replied, smiling from ear to ear.  
"I suppose you would know from personal experience," Sorona said. She grinned wolfishly as he came closer to her.  
Adam wrapped his arms around her waist and gazed into her intense blue eyes. "Yep."  
Zordon smiled again and looked to Dulcea. She nodded and returned the smile. Suddenly, Zordon's happy expression dropped as he felt an unusual worry within the priestess.  
[What is it?] He 'pathed.  
[You know of Neolasa's son, Colin, don't you?]  
[Yes. I hear he will be as great a shaman as his father one day.]  
[He never will.]  
Zordon looked nervous. [Why?]  
[There was an attack on Pheados, and Colin was caught in the crossfire. He didn't make it out alive. When Sorona left, he was in bad condition, but only an hour after she left, he died.]  
[Oh no. Can you remember who it was?]  
[I cannot, my love. The enemy was gone by the time Sorona and I got down to the village.]  
[It is good to hear you call me that again, Dulcea.] Zordon smiled. [But, you must tell Sorona. I have read her thoughts many times while she has been here, and she worries much about Colin.]  
Dulcea nodded. She turned to Sorona, who was currently in Adam's embrace, unaware of anything around her.  
Adam pulled away, suddenly noticing Dulcea's gaze. He gestured to Dulcea, as Sorona suddenly looked confused.  
"What is it?" she asked.  
Dulcea sighed. "It's about Colin."  
Sorona was suddenly scared. She could only nod in reply.  
"He didn't make it..." Dulcea's voice trailed off. Even though she had watched Colin die with her own eyes, she felt more emotional at this moment about the situation than ever before.  
"No..." Sorona sobbed, falling right back into Adam's arms.  
Adam rubbed the small of her back soothingly. "Shh. It's okay, babygirl. It's okay."  
"I KNOW OF ONLY ONE PERSON THAT COULD KILL INNOCENT PEOPLE SO UNMERCIFULLY, SORONA."  
Sorona turned to Zordon, sniffling. "Who?"  
Zordon grimaced. "A GREAT EVIL THAT GOES BY THE NAME OF SHIKAKU. ONLY HE WOULD HAVE SUCH GREAT PURPOSE IN KILLING A SHAMAN'S SON."  
"Wait," Aisha interuppted. "Who is Shikaku and whose son died?"  
"Yeah, it'd be nice if you'd let us in on this one," Tommy agreed.  
"Shikaku is an evil warrior from the Evil Spectrum, a place where many evils in the universe call home, including the Machine Empire," Dulcea said. "And to answer your second question, Colin was the son of a great shaman named Neolasa."  
"And Neolasa is more than your average tribal shaman because?" Rocky asked.  
Dulcea looked infuriated. "He is brother to the first Crane! That is why!"  
Rocky winced. "Sorry."  
Sorona giggled. "As you humans might say, 'Hell hath no fury like a pissed off priestess.' Well, that and the fact that Dulcea had an affair with Neolasa about twenty years ago."  
Tanya almost fell into uncontrollable laughter as Dulcea turned to Sorona, her eyes ablaze with rage.  
"Eat your own words," Jason joked.  
Sorona shrugged. "The Hawk is more powerful than the Owl, you know."  
Adam chuckled and rested his chin on Sorona's shoulder. "Yeah, but babe, I think she got you beat by a couple thousand years of practice."  
"Hmm. Maybe."  
Zordon looked hurt upon hearing of the affair. "AN AFFAIR WITH NEOLASA, DULCEA?"  
Dulcea looked at him, guilty. "Yes. It was only one night, and it had been almost ten thousand years since..."  
Zordon nodded. The Power Chamber grew deathly silent.  
"Anyone ever heard of loud silence?" Kat asked.  
"Just now," Sorona replied. "Well, I have an idea!"  
"What?" Tommy asked.  
"How about we actually accomplish the original purpose of my visit, heh?"  
"Finally!" Billy exclaimed. "All this sap is getting annoying."  
His comment sent laughs throughout the Power Chamber.  
"I didn't know you were the comedian, Billy. I always thought it was my job," Rocky said.  
"Yeah, but since you're wearing the blue now, you have to be the brains."  
"And since I'm wearing the red, I'm the comedian!" Tommy concluded.  
"No, Tom, you're still the fearless leader," Billy remarked.  
"And I'm the comedian!" Adam laughed.  
"Yipee," Jason said sarcastically.  
"Making us the helpless audience forced to watch against our will," Tanya said.  
"Oh come on, T. It's not that bad. Just think, on stage are the three cutest guys on the face of the planet," Aisha said.  
Sorona nodded with a smile. "Yes, I shall admit. Maybe even the three cutest in the universe."  
Kat giggled. "Or maybe just our solar system."  
"Nah. Definitely the three hottest guys in the entire Lexian Alliance," Sorona said.  
"Lexian Alliance?" Tanya asked.  
"Yes. The Lexian Alliance is an alliance of the planets Earth, Pheados, Eltar, Edenoi, Triforia, and Aquatiar."  
"Ah." Tanya looked from Adam, to Rocky, to Tommy, and then her gazed switched to Jason. "Four."  
"Four?" Kat asked.  
"Four," Tanya confirmed.  
Aisha looked around the room. "Oh, we forgot our dear beloved Gold Ranger subsitute."  
Sorona gave a look of approval. "I'll admit, he's cuter than Prince Trey."  
"They're all the same, no matter what planet they're from," Billy laughed.  
"How do you rank?" Kat asked Aisha, giggling.  
"Lesee... Ape, Frog, Wolf, Falcon, Tyrannosaurus," Aisha replied.  
"Nuh uh," Sorona disagreed. "Frog, Ape, Falcon, Wolf, Tyrannosaurus."  
"All wrong!" Tanya exclaimed. "Frog, Tyrannosaurus, Wolf, Ape, Falcon."  
"Out of the question. Falcon, Wolf, Tyrannosaurus, Frog, Ape," Kat said.  
Dulcea shook her head. "All four of you are wrong. They are all equally handsome. But, the best-looking male in this room has to be the Lion." She indicated Zordon.  
The other four girls nodded.  
"We're still here!" Adam, Rocky, Billy, Tommy, and Jason yelled at once.  
"YES. WE MALES MAY BE A WRONG SIDE OF THE INTELLIGENCE POOL, BUT WE CAN STILL HEAR."  
Everyone, except Dulcea, looked flabbergasted at the sound of Zordon making a joke.  
"WHAT? AM I NOT ENTITLED TO MY OWN COMEDIC STYLING?"  
Rocky laughed. "Of course!"  
Suddenly, Alpha walked into the main light of Power Chamber, the White Zeo shard in his hands. He handed it to Sorona, and backed away. Sorona looked to Dulcea, who nodded.  
"It's time," she whispered.  
Sorona turned to Adam. He took a step closer to her and gazed into her eyes.  
"Are you ready?" she asked.  
"Ready as I'll ever be," he replied.  
"I hope so. Now, stand in the center of the Power Chamber. And Sorona, stand a body length away," Dulcea instructed.  
Both followed Dulcea's request. Sorona held the White Zeo shard at arm's length, her gaze focused on Adam. She closed her eyes in concentration.  
"Spirits from the world around, give me the strength and Power to proceed as I stand on this ground," Sorona chanted.  
The White Zeo shard rose out of Sorona's hands, but didn't move any farther.  
"At this time, I give this Power to the one of ultimate worth, at the ultimate hour."  
The shard moved towards Adam, stopping when it was even with the Ninjetti symbol on his uniform. Then, it moved in a circle around him. When it had gone three-hundred-sixty degrees, the shard had turned from a bright white to pitch black.  
Adam groaned in pain as a black light enveloped him. When it faded, he was wearing a uniform similar to the Zeo Rangers, only black. The helmet that encased his head had the geometrical shape of a diamond instead of the rectangle that was on the Green Zeo uniform.  
"Back in the black," Adam laughed.  
"And it works," Sorona said.  
"Definitely," Tanya agreed.  
Suddenly, Adam felt an overwhelming surge of pain pass through him. He cried out, causing Dulcea, Sorona, Tanya, Rocky, and Aisha to rush to him.  
"What's happening?" Aisha asked.  
"It must be the Power of the crystals. Having both the Black and the Green shards within him is too overwhelming to bear," Dulcea informed.  
"Then let's get them out!" Rocky exclaimed.  
Dulcea nodded, putting a hand on Adam's chest. A green glow formed, and the Green Zeo shard appeared in her hand.  
"Now, what do we do with it?" Tanya wondered.  
"Someone else must use it," Dulcea replied.  
Sorona set a hand on Adam's shoulder. She took off his helmet and wiped away the sweat that covered his brow.  
"Are you okay?"  
Adam swallowed hard, then nodded. "Yeah. I thought you said that I could handle both crystals."  
Sorona smiled sheepishly. "Just because I say it doesn't mean it's true."  
Adam laughed. "Yeah. Never trust an amateur priestess who can't even hold her own against a group of Cogs."  
"Hey!" Sorona exclaimed. "I'm not the one who - out of grand stupidity - decided that it would be fun to almost get killed by King Mondo to save the woman he loves."  
"I always thought that chicks dug that romantic stuff," Rocky said.  
"Well, we Pheadocian 'chicks' are rather insulted by it. It's almost like you think we can't fend for ourselves."  
"At the moment, you couldn't, babe," Adam replied.  
"Sorona," Dulcea said suddenly.  
"What?" Sorona asked.  
Dulcea handed her the Green Zeo shard. "You have to use it."  
Sorona contemplated the object in her hands and shook her head. She walked over to Aisha and offered the crystal. "Aisha, you're more worthy of this position than I am. The team would be much better off with the Bear, as well as the Tiger."  
Aisha didn't hesitate at the mention of an unfamiliar Ninjetti. Instead, she pushed away the shard and looked at Sorona with a seriousness in her dark brown eyes. "No." She paused, carefully deciding what to say next. "You see Adam over there? I know that you are in complete and utter love with him, Sorona."  
Sorona nodded. She was confused, though. What did Adam have to do with who should possess the Green Zeo sub-crystal?  
"And I also know that he loves you back with just as much passion, maybe even more. If I take the shard, then you'll have no reason to stay here on Earth. You'll just go right back to Pheados and continue to live out your life as a priestess' apprentince, possibly completely forgetting about Adam and any matters pretaining to Earth. Now, I know that you don't want that," Aisha continued.  
Sorona grimaced. Aisha was right. But, on the same token, she was wrong. If Sorona stayed on Earth, she would never become the priestess that she had always dreamed of being. "Aisha, you deserve to be the Green Zeo Ranger. I know that you gave up your position on the team to save that village. Well, the village is saved, and the man you love is right beside you. There's nothing there, and everything here. But for me, it's the opposite." She handed the shard to Aisha and stepped back. She turned around to look at Adam - directly into his eyes. What she saw was an unexpected sight, indeed.  
Adam looked disraught beyond believe, and tears were forming in his eyes. Sorona instantly regretted saying what she said, but it was partly true. She set a hand on his arm. "Adam-"  
"No, you're right. You only had an obligation to come here and give me a Power, nothing more. You have no reason to stay," Adam said defiantly. He pulled out of her touch and walked to the other side of the Chamber, to Tanya's side. He reached for her hand, but she pulled away.  
For the first time, Tanya was pushing towards Adam and Sorona being a couple. She knew that Adam loved Sorona with all of his heart, and if she encouraged his current behavior, she'd only be apart of something that, in the end, would hurt him. Tanya knew enough that no matter what, Adam was the last person she wanted to see hurt.  
Rocky smirked and walked over to Sorona, the Green Zeo shard in hand. "Here's your reason to stay."  
Sorona looked up at him, then to Adam, and lastly to the object in the Blue Ranger's hand. She hestitated, but only for a moment. She reached out, and practically snatched the fourth Zeo sub-crystal from Rocky's hand. A second later, a bright green light enveloped her. Rocky shielded his eyes and stepped back, almost walking into Jason.  
"Watch it man," he said.  
"Sorry, but you try to back away from a bright green light in an enclosed space," Rocky replied.  
"No thank you."  
Rocky laughed, and looked back to Sorona. The green light had faded, and she was suited up in the Green Zeo Ranger armor. The only difference that one would notice from when Adam wore it was that there was now skirt on the uniform. She slowly took off her helmet, and surveyed the room.  
"It looks good, kid," Aisha said.  
"Gotta agree. Though, blue would probably look better cause it matches your eyes," Tanya said.  
"Ah hell no! No one's taking my place!" Rocky exclaimed.  
"Don't worry," Sorona laughed. "I much prefer green."  
"Good," Rocky replied, sighing with relief.  
Sorona looked to Adam. His Asian features had brightened, a smile playing across his face. She returned the look and mouthed the words "I love you" before the Power Chamber's alarms started to blare.  
"IT SEEMS THERE IS A MONSTER IN ANGEL GROVE."  
"Mondo really doesn't want to leave us alone, does he?" Tommy joked.  
Jason looked at Sorona. "So, you officially in?"  
"Definitely."

THE END... Or is it?


End file.
